The present disclosure relates to print-medium buffering systems, as well as to methods of such print-medium buffering systems. The print-medium buffering systems may be provided in printers.
Print-medium buffering systems are provided to compensate for timing differences, such as lags and leads, that can arise when a print medium is transported between zones in an apparatus, for example in a printer.
For instance, in various printers (especially in printers designed for the high-volume production market) the print medium is supplied on a roll and is fed as a web into a cutting region where the web is cut into sheets, and the transport of the web is temporarily halted while the cutting process takes place. In some such printers, a print-medium buffer zone is provided after the cutting region and portions of the print medium accumulate in the print-medium buffer zone, temporarily, so that media sheets can be fed continuously into a subsequent printing region.